


Why does it hurt?

by Thraina_Underhill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraina_Underhill/pseuds/Thraina_Underhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel laments and Thranduil reminiscences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please criticize me kindly.  
> Have a Happy New Year 2015!

     Thranduil stares at Tauriel as she clutches the deceased dwarf to her body. Her cries of anguish make him think back to another time, but it is her words that make him almost stagger back in shock.  
     "Why does it hurt so much?" She had asked him, pleading not to love if this is what it felt like. The simple question brought forth an answer that he himself could not believe, or did not want to believe.  
     "Because it was true."  
     The despair on her face mirrored what was once on his own when he lost Legolas' mother and he could not mock her again. The tears blurred his vision as he glanced at his son, his precious son that his wife left in his care, he could remember the sharp pain as he lost the love of his life.  
     No, he would never mock her again. If she chose to live on she would become like him cold and bitter. Or she would be worse than he, as he has something to live for, perhaps it would be better if she faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this maybe more terrible than I thought...  
> I'm not used to writing this way yet so hopefully I can continue to get better.


End file.
